


Night Swim

by ghostlycryptid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Amaguji - Freeform, Confessions, Fluff, Gay, LGBTQ Character, Late at Night, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Summer Camp, Ultimate Adventurer, Ultimate Anthropologist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlycryptid/pseuds/ghostlycryptid
Summary: Just a short lil Amaguji one shot because I love this ship and I’m sad that there isn’t more content featuring them, so I figured why not make my own?This is a non-despair/non-killing game AU where both of them are summer camp counsellors.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Night Swim

**Author's Note:**

> Hello humans!
> 
> I’ve never written anything for Danganronpa before, nor have I really written anything involving romance before, so feedback on this would be most appreciated!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! ^_^

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶ 

"Kiyoooooo, I don't wanna sleep!" One of Korekiyo's campers complained. 

"Kokichi, it's ten o'clock. I know you don't want to, but it's time to. Now go to sleep." Kiyo coaxed quietly. This was the third night in a row where the boy had complained about not wanting to sleep. At first, Kiyo had thought that it was because he was homesick and couldn't fall asleep, but he quickly realized that it was his way of purposefully getting on his nerves. Normally that sort of thing never bothered the aspiring anthropologist, but tonight he had something he needed to take care of. He didn't have time for Kokichi's nonsense, not tonight. 

"But I'm not tiiiiiirrrreeeeeddd!" Kokichi whined. "Can't I stay awake until Shuichi comes back?" 

The boy clasped his hands together and put on his best puppy dog eyes. "Pwease?" He batted his eyelashes, hoping to somehow convince Kiyo to let him remain awake for who knows how long. This didn't phase the counsellor one bit. 

"No, Kokichi. Everyone else in the cabin is already asleep. Now go to bed." 

Kokichi glared at Kiyo. "You're mean!" He huffed before readjusting himself so that he was now laying down, his back to Kiyo. "I'm still not sleeping!" He called out. Kiyo rolled his eyes. 

He moved around the rest of the cabin, checking to make sure everyone was in their respective beds and either asleep or trying to sleep. Normally this would be Shuichi's job, but he had taken one of their other campers down to the Nurse's Office to remove a tick that had made its way onto his body, so it was just Kiyo manning the cabin by himself until his fellow counsellor returned. 

Aside from Kokichi's usual childish antics, everything else seemed to be in order. Kiyo quietly put on his shoes and a hoodie and waited by the cabin door, anxious. He knew that what he was about to do tonight was against Camp Jabberwock's rules, but there was something about the thought of breaking the rules to have a little fun that excited the anthropologist. Especially because of who he was doing it with. 

The cabin door swung open with a creak and in stepped Shuichi and Chihiro, trying to be as quiet as possible. 

"Thanks for bringing me to Miss Mikan, Shuichi." Chihiro said quietly. 

The other counsellor smiled. "No problem. Now head to bed, alright? Goodnight!"

Chihiro said goodnight back and silently made his way over to his respective bed, leaving Kiyo and Shuichi alone by the door. 

"Is everyone asleep?" Shuichi asked.

"All except for Kokichi, but you know how he is." Kiyo responded. "Nothing unusual."

Shuichi nodded. "Alright, thanks for keeping watch." 

"No problem." 

Shuichi gave him a knowing smile. "Alright, now go have fun. Try not to let any of the directors see or hear you guys." 

"Thanks again for not telling anyone, Shuichi. We almost never get to experience time alone together like this." Kiyo said with gratitude. 

"Don't mention it." Shuichi said.

Kiyo gave him one last grin before quietly slipping out of the cabin without a word, letting the crisp night air envelop him like a blanket. He stepped off of the cabin's porch and onto the dirt path, heading in the direction of the pool house. 

When Kiyo had decided that he wanted to work as a camp counsellor for a summer job, he hadn't really expected anything too terribly exciting. He thought that working someplace like Camp Jabberwock would give him the opportunity to learn more about human culture. He wasn't wrong, he had actually learned quite a bit during his time here. He had acquired knowledge about multiple legends and stories from the surrounding area and had met several interesting people, both campers and counsellors. 

"Hey there."

One person in particular had especially caught Kiyo's attention. 

Kiyo smiled, although it wasn't visible due to his mask. "Hello Rantaro." 

Rantaro Amami. He was a fellow camp counsellor, in charge of one of the neighbouring cabins. They had (quite literally) bumped into each other during orientation, two days before the campers were to arrive. Kiyo had been reading a book while Rantaro was reading a map, meaning neither of them had been watching where they were going. They weren't sure why, but there had been an instant connection between the two. A connection that both parties were quite fond of. The fellow counsellor was currently leaning against the wall of the pool house, a backpack on his back. 

He ran a hand through his fluffy green hair, smiling at Kiyo. "And here I thought I was gonna be the late one." He joked.

Kiyo gave him a quizzical look. "Oh? Did something happen in your cabin?" 

Rantaro shrugged. "Sort of. One of my campers - Byakuya, the rich guy with the glasses - said something about hamsters being useless animals, which offended one of my other campers who has like, 4 of them back home - Gundham, the guy with the scarf - and they got into a huge argument. It took Hiro and I forever to get them to calm down. I'm surprised the other cabins couldn't hear them yelling, haha." 

Kiyo laughed and shook his head. "People around here certainly are interesting." 

Rantaro smiled, his pale green eyes shining. "Yes they are." He said as he gazed at Kiyo. 

"Alright, since you know you way around the area much better than I do, what do you suppose we do tonight?" Kiyo asked, readjusting the ponytail his long, ocean green hair had been tucked in. 

Rantaro smirked. "I have a couple of ideas. How do you feel about swimming?" 

Kiyo looked from the pool house, which was connected to the fenced-in pool, to Rantaro, once again giving him a confused look. "Wouldn't that be too loud?"

"Not here - somewhere else. Follow me." Rantaro said. He stopped leaning against the wall and began walking along the path that lead to one of the many nature trails in the woods. Confused but willing to go along with it, Kiyo followed him. 

"How do you know directors Junko, Izuru, or Tsumugi won't catch us?" Kiyo questioned. 

"I'm friends with Junko's sister, who's in one of the girl's cabins. She says that they all usually fall asleep sometime around 10:30, so we should be good." Rantaro replied. 

Kiyo nodded in understanding. "I see." 

They continued walking along the path, making light conversation with each other. When they got to the actual trail itself, Rantaro pulled out a small flashlight and used it to light their way. Kiyo noticed that it was one of the more secluded trails, one where smaller groups of campers would usually traverse. He couldn't remember where it led to, however. 

The sounds of the forest echoed all around the pair as they walked. Crickets chirping, various bugs buzzing and singing, bullfrogs croaking. Fireflies hovered above the ground and would slowly soar up into the air, their abdomens glowing as they did so. The leaves rustled in the gentle breeze around the pair, adding to the loud yet tranquil noises of the wilderness. The two of them managed to keep their voices hushed despite them being far enough away from anyone who would catch and report them to the directors. They talked about what their campers had done that day, what their lives back home were like, what they thought of the other counsellors, small talk really. While others would perceive this as awkward, Kiyo and Rantaro saw this as peaceful. They weren't doing anything too terribly extravagant or rebellious, they were simply enjoying one another's company in the best way possible. 

"We're gonna turn right here." Rantaro said, gesturing ahead of them. 

"May I ask what exactly this hike has to do with swimming?" Kiyo asked, smiling. 

Rantaro smiled back. "You'll see in about... ten seconds." 

The two of them traversed off trail into the area Rantaro had pointed out, leading them to a cluster of bushes. Rantaro pushed back the leaves and revealed a beautiful clearing surrounded by fireflies. There was a picnic bench, and old canoe that looked as though it had been stranded on land years ago, and right dead center of it all was a large lake. 

Kiyo's golden eyes sparkled with wonder and amazement. He turned to Rantaro. "Amami, this is beautiful!" He exclaimed. 

Rantaro smiled. "You like it? I accidentally found it while looking for Gonta, he'd been chasing a butterfly while our cabin was on a hike and wound up stumbling into this little hidden area." 

They both stepped into the clearing, gazing around it in awe. "It's perfect." He breathed, gazing around at the lush surroundings. He pulled his mask down, exposing his pale face. He breathed deeply, the calming smell of forest, dirt, and aquatic plants filling his nostrils. He turned to face Rantaro. 

"I'm assuming this is where you wish to swim?" 

Rantaro smiled and nodded. "Yeah... if you're up for it, I mean! I didn't want to like... make you feel obligated to agree, I just remembered this area and thought you might like it - and even if you don't wanna swim you can just sit on the bench and read or-!" 

"I'd love to swim with you, Rantaro."

The boy stopped his anxious ramble and sheepishly scratched his hand behind his head. "Okay, cool. I just didn't wanna make you uncomfortable or anything like that, sorry." 

Kiyo smiled. "Amami, I don't think you could make me uncomfortable even if you tried." 

The taller male walked closer to the lake, toying with the fabric of his mask. He bent down and touched his hand to the water, feeling the temperature. It was cold, but not icy cold. It was the type of cold that one would get used to after being in the water for a short while. Rantaro set his backpack down on the picnic table, unzipping it. 

"Well, it's a good thing I brought towels for both of us anyway, haha." He said, removing two fluffy pale green towels from the backpack. He placed them on the seating part of the table and began removing his T-Shirt and shorts, leaving him only with his undergarments and various jewelry pieces. Kiyo stood up and did the same, removing his mask as well. They both placed their clothes and shoes on the picnic bench, Kiyo's folded neat and tidy while Rantaro's were just messily bunched together. Kiyo removed his hair tie and placed it around his wrist. 

The two of them made their way to the edge of the lake, pausing just before the water's edge. They looked at each other, gazing into one another's eyes. 

Kiyo smiled warmly. "Shall we?" 

Rantaro smiled back and then proceeded to back away from the lake, preparing to do a running jump into it. 

"Rantaro, I thought the whole purpose of us going here in secret was so we could quietly-!" 

Kiyo didn't get to finish his sentence because Rantaro suddenly tackled him into the water, causing the fellow counsellor to let out a startled cry. They hit the water with a splash, immediately falling deep under the surface. Rantaro let go once they were underwater and they both swam to the surface, inhaling deeply. Kiyo stared at the shorter male with wide eyes as the two of them tread in place, Rantaro smiling devilishly. 

"You little-!" He said, playfully splashing him. Rantaro laughed and splashed back and soon the two boys had engaged in a full-on splashing war, water soaring into the air as they pushed waves of it at each other. Their fits of laughter echoed across the lake and into the forest, although they were too far away from the camp for them to be heard by anyone else. Their splash fest soon came to an end and the counsellors just swam around in the water, silently enjoying each other's company as they did other things such as diving under the surface and swimming further out into the lake. 

At least 20 minutes had gone buy and now they were simply floating in the water, staring at the surrounding area. 

"This place really is beautiful, Amami." Kiyo said, breaking the silence. "You certainly seem to have a fantastic eye for stunning locations." 

Rantaro grinned. "Yeah. But I can't decide which view I like more - the view of the shore or you." 

Kiyo's heart skipped a beat. He could feel his face becoming hot and he knew that his cheeks were burning red. He looked at Rantaro wide-eyed. 

"Did you just...?" 

Rantaro laughed. "Yeah... you look beautiful, Kiyo." He said sheepishly. 

Kiyo faced the shorter male, a smile playing on his lips. "You really think that?" 

"I don't just think. I know." Rantaro said with a wink. Kiyo's blush worsened and he pressed a hand to his face, trying to hide his flustered expression. 

Rantaro sunk further into the water. "Sorry if that sounds too straight forward, I just-." 

"I think you're beautiful too." 

Now it was Rantaro's turn to stare at Kiyo. They both blushed, looking at each other with sparkling eyes.

"Rantaro... would you like to go out for dinner with me once camp is over?" Kiyo asked. 

The fellow counsellor nodded breathlessly. "Yeah... I'd like that." He said, a large grin on his face. He let out a giggle, his heart fluttering. 

"I guess this means we like each other, huh?" He said, trying to think of something to say. Kiyo laughed. 

"It would seem so." 

He moved closer to Rantaro, their bodies now within touching distance. Kiyo stopped once he was right in from of him, looking down at the opposite boy's hand. He drifted his hand over to Rantaro's, hesitant. 

"May I?" He asked. Rantaro nodded. They interlocked fingers, holding their hands just above the surface of the water. They gazed lovingly into each other's eyes, neither of them able to stop smiling. 

They stayed like that for who knows how long before eventually making their way back to dry land, not wanting to be in the water for too long. They wrapped themselves up in the towels Rantaro had brought and were now seated on the bench, their hands still joined together. They stared into one another's eyes, both of them filled with exhilarating happiness. 

"I like you." Rantaro said.

"I like you too, Amami." Kiyo replied, gently squeezing his hand. 

They could both collectively agree that this was by far the best summer ever.

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶


End file.
